


setting the stage

by Dain



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Adaptation, Developing Friendships, First Meetings, Gen, Names, as in just the barest beginnings of a friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 22:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dain/pseuds/Dain
Summary: There's far more to the galaxy than just Kamino.Cody meets General Obi-Wan Kenobi for the first time.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Kudos: 26





	setting the stage

“Commander,” the Jedi says, and offers his hand.

Cody takes it with a firm grip and shakes. The Jedi’s fingers tighten momentarily around his before letting go. “General,” Cody says, and nothing more.

The human man standing in front of him is utterly alien, neither a brother nor a Kaminoan nor a trainer. The galaxy is expanding, but Cody has been trained for this, and he knows he can’t form a plan of action before he has more information.

Observe, then act. Listen, then speak.

“Forgive me,” the Jedi says, “but the personnel files I was given only provide designation numbers. Do you go by anything else?”

That - isn’t what Cody had expected, insofar as he had expected anything at all, and he hesitates. Just for a fraction of a second, not very long at all, but if this were a fight he’d be dead.

Except it isn’t a fight. It’s a conversation with his new CO. Their _first_ conversation. This is not training, meant to steer him in a certain direction; this is not a test, meant to determine whether he performs up to standards. This _is_.

The galaxy is expanding. Cody has to rise to meet it.

“My name is Cody, sir,” he says, and he’s emboldened by the smile he gets in return. “If you’d like, I can have someone start updating those personnel files…”

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [Tumblr](https://moonbittern.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
